


Pale Monitor Glow

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Big dick/Small hole, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation, Oh!Shit, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Slight Inflation, Stalking, Tentacles, Unrequited Love, Virus!Hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun gets an unexpected surprise when a stranger appears and he's not here for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Monitor Glow

***************************

The night was just starting for Shaun, this time he was alone and it was a rare moment of calm that he sort of cherished…it wasn’t that he hated the others, not at all, he enjoyed their company a great deal, they were in Chicago now and were consorting with a second unit on the information stolen from Abstergo. The last bit of communication Shaun had was with Desmond yesterday, he spoke of meeting a strange man that gave the girls quite a bit of fright but how well he and this man worked together...of course after getting through a most awkward meeting. Shaun couldn't help but feel a tad jealous, Desmond mention this man's strange abilities and how 'cool' they were and he pouted silently, well at least the partnership was a one time thing.

Truly Shaun needed to sort out certain _feelings_ and being alone was helping him, the clues he was presented with was enough to keep him occupied and he wouldn’t have to do much, just research and cobble their scarce few clues into some sort of useful information. There wasn’t much to stitch together so Shaun decided to surf around the internet for fun, when you’ve been knee deep in Assassin versus Templar conflicts, Alien prophecies from centuries past and government conspiracies. Nothing could be more _thrilling_ then looking at something utterly mindless.

Hasting’s deep dark secret was that he enjoyed trolling on forums for some insipid subject. It could be ANYTHING from Cat Care to Table Top Roleplaying, Shaun knew a lot of things and had a sharp wit that eviscerated any forum poster that dared tried to go against his will. All of it was purely juvenile, completely but it was nice just having fun with the denizens of the net…if only they knew the bitter truth that in mere months the world was going to end and realized that all their huffing and puffing over nonsense meant nothing in the long run.

He kept at it for a couple of hours and decided to leave the scrimmage of a conspiracy theory forum so he could catch some sleep, the topic bored him…something about a flesh eating sentient virus that had the ability to assume any shape it choose. Bah! Rubbish, Shaun’s seen fucking ALIENS, mythical artifacts and observed memories of dead Assassins within DNA clusters of a bartender but a shape shifting, flesh eating virus? Well that was beyond ludicrous, it sounded like something out of a crappy Hollywood blockbuster.

So he didn’t think anything of it when he pushed away from the monitor and heard a thump on the roof. Shaun assumed it was Desmond returning and climbing about like the monkey he was, he yawned and walked to get himself a small cup of hot water to make some tea and heard the window open up. He couldn't help but smile seeing him again, even if it had been a little more then a day...

“God Miles, you couldn’t use the door like a normal person..?” Shaun chuckled as he poured the water in his mug, “If this was a big city apartment and I was a woman....I would be frightened that you were some sort of prowler.”

“I am.” Shaun paused, that voice was NOT Miles…he almost hesitated but he saw the knife stand and quickly lunged for a knife but was halted from behind by something and he looked at it.

It was a black tentacle..small threads of red whipped out and began to spread over his arm and Shaun tried to hack at it and another tentacle wrapped around his waist and yanked from the small kitchen area onto the sofa in one move. Shaun barely had time to move when a solid mass crashed on him making the sofa ache from the weight, a pair of light blue eyes peered through the darkness of the hood and bright white teeth were made bare to Shaun as the black tentacles twisted and curled like small daggers on chains.

He felt like his heart stopped, who the FUCK was this man?! Or rather…WHAT was he?

“W-who…are..you…?” Shaun stammered, he tried to regain his spine but the strange man bent closer to his face…there was something animalistic about his movement…his slight twitches and tilts of his head stuck within Shaun’s mind. He’s never seen anything like this in a human before and the strange man began to mimic his movements.

“Alex Mercer…you are Shaun Hastings…”

“How do you know my name?”

“I’ve _watched_ you.”

“Watched…me?”

“Yes…I know all about you Shaun Hastings.” Mercer mocked in Hastings’ accent perfectly, that rattled Shaun and he tried to get free but Mercer wasn’t letting him go. “I know your favourite tea, your favourite book…where you sleep, how your heartbeats when you look at him, the smell you emit, the temperature of your skin when you brush his body.” Alex murmured closely to Shaun’s earlobe, “How your dick curves when it’s erect, the speed of your hand when you masturbate and the amount of semen you produce…” He licks the curve of his ear, “I can even tell you what it tastes like on certain days…speaking of which.” Mercer cups his slightly clawed hand around Shaun’s package, “It HAS been a while..hasn’t it?”

“Ahhh…how is it…that…you know so…ahhh!” Mercer begins to mold his swollen balls, it was true, he hasn’t masturbated in some time because he tried to keep his mind off of Desmond and felt that it was affecting the mission. Now this monster was fondling him, squeezing his poor sacks mercilessly and kept his cruel smile. “W-what?! NO! G-get away!”

“No, you don’t get a say…not anymore.” Mercer squeezed his grip making the Englishman scream, “Shall I?”

Shaun wasn’t going down without a fight, despite the pressure on his balls he reached around frantically to find some sort of weapon to fend off this creature, nothing seemed to be there…except a lamp. Shaun fumbled with the lamp and smacked Mercer as hard as he could, there was a mild shock from the light bulb cracking against his head and released Shaun. He made a mad dash to his monitor to shake it awake and tried to send out alert when Mercer wrapped his tentacles around Hastings body nearly lifting off the ground, he dangled helplessly in the air as Alex walked over to him holding his head. He wasn’t too pleased about the shock he received and glared at Shaun…

“That wasn’t nice…and I was offering you release for your frustrations…”

“If I’m frustrated…ahh..I wouldn’t be looking for release from whatever the bloody hell you are!”

“Well then, if _you_ don’t need release…surely you can help _mine_?”

“What?! Never! I wouldn’t-” Shaun felt his sweater rise feeling tendrils flick against his nipples and skin…squeezing inches with painstaking care to all of Shaun’s erogenous zones. He knew the areas of small of his underarm and gently underneath his navel was enough to drive him into spasms; Alex watched Shaun’s back arch from the vibrations and slowly made his tendrils remove his pants. “S-s-s-stop…p-please…you..can’t be?!”

“Your heartbeat is racing, your temperature has risen about 2 degrees…especially around here.” A long black tentacle began to straddle Shaun’s exposed sacks until it gripped his cock, “No…we can’t have you do that now.”

“You b-bastard! AHHHHHH!” Shaun couldn’t do a thing and Alex just placed himself in Shaun’s computer chair and watched as he wiggled, his body molested by the many tentacles around him. Shaun wanted to come so badly from the touches that tears welled in his eyes, this felt so disgusting and vile yet wonderful as well but Alex can see the tormented pleasure in his eyes so he lowered the Englishman to his sitting level.

“You can’t get properly off like this can you?” Alex cooed and pulled Shaun’s face to his, he removed the hood concealing him, “I know what you want…I know what you like.”

Shaun’s body was arched upward and his legs spread wide, he couldn’t believe how lewd he looked in the pale monitor glow…even Alex’s newly unveiled face seemed so stunning and he turned away. The burning touch of Alex’s tongue against his inner thigh as it slid upward, over his straining cock and balls, it felt like hot wet scales lapping all over him and then he felt the full strain of it entering him. Shaun screamed in pain, it wasn’t anything he could describe and he weakly looked down at Alex as his mouth connected firmly around his hole, God how it moved wildly inside him?! Prodding and banging against his fleshy walls and driving deeper into him while expanding, the tongue found his prostate and relentlessly knead. Shaun was about to explode and Mercer released his hold over Shaun’s cock so he could come on his face, there was a great amount and it dribbled down his hairline just above his eyes and nose. But Alex didn’t seem to mind and just absorbed the semen into his skin like it was rainwater and pulled his tongue out.

“Y-you…I…”

“Here, come sit.” Alex’s clothes seemingly unraveled right before him and Shaun nearly screamed at the size of Alex’s dick, this wasn’t fingers, a vibrator or a tongue…Mercer’s form pulsated with the virus and he gave Shaun no warning when he nearly dropped him squarely on his lap. It was impaled, he was surprised that the cock wasn’t sticking out of stomach and his organs pushed out of his mouth. Shaun was in a daze and a black tentacle slithered up his waist and connected to his lips then past them until they licked the stray tears.

“Y-you’re…killing…me…..”

“No, you don’t know death…I can GIVE you death.” Alex’s virus begun to spread around Shaun’s face making him tensing up, “Amazingly cramped…you wanted to do this with Miles don’t you? To imagine what it would be like with him?”

“D-don’t…you ahhh..ern..” Shaun strained, breathing was so hard and he looked at his stomach slight bulge, “I-I…won’t…give…you what you w-w-want.”

“What is it that I want?” Alex sweetly asks as he moved his face close to Shaun’s only to have the Englishman spit in his face but it doesn’t shake him, instead he simply absorbed the spit into his skin.

“Go to hell you monster!” The words didn’t hurt Mercer, in fact it just made him smile to see Shaun’s reserve, it’s actually what he wanted and wrapped his claws around Shaun’s face, soon Shaun’s mouth was being invaded by Mercer’s tongue. He winced and struggled but the more he resisted the deeper Mercer’s cock drove in and soon he began to feel it expand. Filling and quaking, something was stroking inside his ass and Shaun couldn’t help but respond, he tried squeezing in attempts to stop the form from going any further but all that did was make Mercer push in more.

As excruciating as all of this was initially, Shaun’s body was going mad with hunger…the oversized cock brought his body into slow rolling waves of painful pleasure. The strokes and laps inside began to wrap around his prostate, pushing and tugging, pressing and molding..Shaun stopped struggling and when he did, Mercer held him in a squeeze. He didn’t want to go too hard into Shaun and he had to ease off the internal strokes lest he accidentally devours him...

“See…much better..your voice is softer and you're becoming looser..”

“Sod off! I…I’m only doing this b-because your cock is so blinking massive.”

“But you like it..you’re trying to eat me aren’t you?” Alex grinned and Shaun glared at him, “It’s almost impossible for me to move in you now..I didn’t calculate how small you were.”

“Who’s bloody fault is that!? Y’know I didn’t initiate this thing!”

“True…but why concern ourselves about who did what to whom.” Shaun made a loud sigh and knocked his head back.

“Bah! Americans…either you’re Assassins with Alien DNA or a Monster…it’s always a bother dealing with you lot.”

“I’m sure Desmond wouldn’t like to hear that…” And Alex shaped shifted instantly to Desmond much to Hastings surprise.

“H-how…did..wait, you-” Alex brought his lips back to Shaun’s, “You bastard! Did you get him too!?” And Alex simply smiled, “Oh I’m going to…” Alex just kissed him.

“Tell him when we’re done.”

 

He gave one quick push up into Hastings and the world turned black.

 

***************

 

“Shaun, you awake?” Desmond shouted as he entered the flat and immediately froze in his place; he saw the destroyed lamp on the floor and knew that there was some sort of scuffle even if the room was mildly disturbed. There was some sounds coming from the back room…softly Desmond made his way toward when the back door opened and Shaun walked out almost like he was in a daze and made Desmond blink twice..

Shaun was completely naked.

“Uh? S-shaun? You okay man?”

“Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, sure, just fine, peachy even...Why?”

“Well you’re fucking _naked_..you want put some clothes on?” Desmond laughed and eased his posture then sighed. Shaun looked at his body and returned his gaze on Desmond as he walked to the kitchen to fix some coffee, “The girls will be back in another day, we didn’t find much on that data with the other group so we’ll try again next week and-” Two slender arms slinked around his waist and he was still, Shaun was never _that_ light on his feet before…he tried to move to see him but Shaun’s grip was tight. “S-shaun?”

“Tell me Miles...what do you think about when you masturbate..?” Desmond coughed then he felt the slow slink of fingers to his crotch and he jumped from Shaun’s grasp, “Hmm? Don’t tell me the great Miles doesn’t get his rocks off alone, I've seen you do it...”

“What the hell Hastings?”

“Then tell me…be honest.”

“I don’t jerk off…” And Desmond grabbed Shaun’s arms and forced him back, “Not when I got you..right?” Shaun smiled at him and lifted his lips to kiss Desmond but instead he was knocked back and before he regained his focus, a sharp tip of a blade was at his throat, “Only you’re _not_ Shaun…who the fuck are you?”

“You’re pretty good Miles, I’m impressed.” Desmond pressed the blade closer.

“What have you done to Shaun and what are you!?” Black blades quickly bursted from Shaun’s shoulders and nearly knicked Desmond’s face, he was able to dodge the whips but they were slowly destroying the kitchen around them. Desmond kept his distance as Shaun stared at him with a coy grin as his body changed shape, becoming taller and strong with striking blue eyes and bright white teeth. The ebony and crimson vines twisted around his limbs like thick snakes before weaving into fine threads and became his clothing. “Motherfucker, Alex…I thought I was rid of you?!”

“What? Did you forget me?”

“How can I…what did you do to Hastings?”

“Nothing that I didn’t do to you in Chicago.” Desmond nodded, it was a nice night but still, he was worried about Shaun, “Which by the way…he really likes you.”

“I know.”

“You fucked him yet?”

“Nope.”

“You _want_ to?” Alex smiled and turned back into Shaun completely, “I’m an exact match. Right down to the tiniest molecule..” Desmond stared and nodded again, “But…”

“ _But_?”

“You have something better in mind?” The back door opened up to a grumpy groaning Englishman walking out, cursing each step and tried to cover himself in the bedsheet which was torn and frayed.

“Good God…that was a nightmare..I swear Mercer, I’ll make…you and Miles…pay?” In front of Shaun stood one completely naked Desmond _and_ a half dressed Desmond both dangerously close together, they turned to Shaun in a joint cat's smile that made his heart stop and cock harden. He immediately turned on his heel and tried to walk backwards to his room convinced he was still in a dream when he felt himself being pulled into two pairs of strong arms.

“Where do you think you’re going Hastings..?” the voices rang out in unison and Shaun was doomed.

 

 **Pale Monitor Glow-** To be Continued in **'Starve a Cold'** coming soon.

 

*********************

 

 


End file.
